


A Moment's Peace

by Nickidemus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg can be very persuasive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Peace

Castiel hesitated. He was never one to do that, to be torn. Yet suddenly he was seeing gray. And it was in the shape of a woman.

She let there be no pretense to her arrival and then none to the nudity that quickly followed. She shed her jacket, her top, her boots and jeans, leaving her in a lacy, black bra and panties. Castiel remained clothed, watching this with a modicum of shock but mostly distrust.

“Do you believe in forgiveness?” she asked, her darkly lipsticked mouth curling up at one corner.

“I believe you are well past it,” he said, and his tone was serious, might’ve been heartbreaking to anyone besides a demon.

“Aww, that’s not what the Bible says.” Her tone was just mocking enough to make him bristle, just playful enough to make him wonder.

“Actually, the text is very clear,” he grunted. “That once you pass into hell and become what you have, salvation—“

“Cas,” Meg muttered, leaning forward with her hair hanging in waves between them. “All this time spent with a player like Dean and a conflicted bunny like Sam, and you still don’t know how to flirt? Don’t you learn anything by example, kiddo?”

Castiel tilted his head at her, jaw clenched. “Your… breasts are immaculate.”

Meg rolled her eyes a little, but the gesture was oddly affectionate. “It’s a start.” She closed the remainder of distance between them and pressed their mouths together, then let loose an unhinged, muffled giggle when he picked her up and pressed her against the wall. Her hand went between them and cupped him through his slacks as her mouth smiled into his.

“Like flicking a switch,” she noted. She was quite comfortable perched up against the wall, feeling his desperation as if it seeped through his skin.

Castiel didn’t seem to “get” the reference, but it also didn’t seem to matter. He began trying to wrestle his trenchcoat off, and Meg did a few rather gymnastic maneuvers to help while never dropping to her feet. Then she did away with the tie, giving it a wrinkle of her nose before dropping it to the floor. Castiel dropped his pants and shifted her panties to the side.

“Getting forceful,” she noted. “Haven’t even gotten my bra off yet.”

“Why do you continue to talk?” Castiel growled. He gripped the flimsy bra in his hand and tore it from her, causing her to gasp and grin. Clearly he’d impressed her.

He didn’t really know what he was doing, but Meg let him play a little. He discovered that her nipples reacted to his touch, and she was sure to make the right noises when he did so. He asked briefly if she was in pain, and Meg screwed her face up and told him to get a clue. Castiel simply blinked and went back to work, adding his mouth to his exploring fingers.

When Meg’s patience had run out, she wrapped her fingers around his length, gave him several pumps, and led him inside. He was breathless and fascinated, watching her eyes as he thrust up into her. He was maybe a little too rough, but it wasn’t out of malice; he was just a bit stronger than he gave himself credit for.

Meg alternately held on for dear life and pressed herself back against the wall to feel him go deeper. She saw a deep shadow over his shoulder and studied it briefly before realizing it was all that could be seen of his wings.

“Come on, let them out,” she urged, her voice jerking with each heavy jolt of his hips. “Lemme see those wings, fly boy.”

“You would burn up into ash, as sure as we’re standing here,” he huffed. “Standing and…”

“Sometimes it’s good to burn,” she purred, stroking his face.

And that signaled the end. The rapt look on his face was too much for her, the way she saw a hint of a glow at his back. It made her arch and cry out and clench. He followed, the sensation unexpected and so jarring that he gasped and dropped to his knees, embracing her tightly in his lap.

Meg began to settle as her body curled around him like a snake. “Little, fallen angel,” she cooed, kissing his temple.

“You mock me,” he shuddered and pressed his face into her shoulder.

“I mock everyone,” she laughed. “You’re no different. Just a little more self-righteous.”

“I feel as if I’ve fought a battle,” he noted, but he was already becoming himself again, straightening. “Why is this act so popular?”

“Oh, that’s sweet pillow talk,” Meg muttered. “Glad I could make you understand the mediocrity of sex.”

“No, it…” He shook his head. “It exhausts. It gives a moment’s bliss and then vanishes, leaving you wanting more. That is frustrating.”

Meg grinned toothily at him. “Oh, baby. If you want more, I can give you more.”


End file.
